Somewhere Only We Know
by hochmodel
Summary: Calhoun, in fear of hurting Felix, leaves him. Seeing Felix so broken up, Ralph attempts to talk some sense into her. Song fic, I do not own


**I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**

Felix could trace the path like the back of his glove. He could walk the forest where he saved her (or her him, depending on who you talk to.) He could trot along the path where she came back. He could lag to the exit where she kissed him.

**I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete**

He did. He did walk all the special places they shared as a team. Then as friends. Then, in love.

**Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

She left him. Here. On the exit. The very place she kissed him. He brought her to Sugar Rush for their 1 year anniversary. She seemed despondent, and every time he asked her to spill, she said nothing. He was patient, letting her love at her own pace. Look at good it did. When they approached the exit, she stopped him. Bending down to meet his eyes, she said the words that destroyed him: "I'm sorry Felix. But I can't replace my old fiancee. I'm not going to hurt you, anymore. Good bye." Then she strode off, leaving him in shock. By the time he shook it off and followed her, screaming her name to get her attention, she was gone.

Funny. He had been trying to get her to call him by his first name for forever. Then, she used it to break him.

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin  
**

Brad. That darn man. Felix kicked the ground all the way home, tears streaking his cheeks.

Why did she have to love someone who didn't even exist? He's just a memory! Why did she have to love someone that was gone? Why couldn't she just forget about him? How long was she thinking of him while they were together? How could her programmers be so cruel to BOTH of them?!

Why couldn't she see he could fix it?

**I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me**

Felix trailed along, repeatedly walking along the trails that brought her to him and took her from him. Tears were brimming in his eyes, but he didn't let them out; it wasn't long before Vanellope caught him.

"Hey, Fix-It, what's a matter?" She asked him, shoving her hands in her coat pocket. He forced a smile.

"Nothing, miss."

"Yeah, right. Spill." He flinched. She sounded so much like Tamora.

"Girl troubles." But he smiled and ruffled her hair. She frowned at him. "Don't worry about it."

**Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?  
**

Felix finally pried himself from the game. He entered the station, and tentatively glimpsed around for Sergeant Calhoun; she wasn't anywhere. He boarded the train home, and then stepped into his tiny cart.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Ralph asked stopping him on the train. He got off the small cart, and craned himself to look at his "brother."

"Tamora. She's gone."

Ralph pulled Felix into a hug, and Felix struggled to keep his tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, buddy." Felix jumped away from him, and plastered on the fake smile.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go home."

**Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

"But...buddy?"

Felix finally gave up on being strong, and cried in Ralph's arms. He vented to Ralph about Brad and his hurt over the break up. Ralph, of course, felt incredibly awkward, but tried his best. Felix barely noticed, but kept rambling about how much he loved her and how he hurt he was.

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

Ralph pitied his friend for getting caught up in such a broken gal. He, himself, has seen for 31 years how sweet and considerate Felix was. But...maybe Sergeant Calhoun couldn't be fixed. If it was in her programming to love this nonexistent man, well, as much as he is for fighting the program, this was different. He was fighting his treatment; she would be fighting her reason for existence.

He was choked up at how confused Felix was that she simply couldn't be vulnerable around him. But as someone who has been hurting for some time, too, he got it. A simple act of kindness to a broken soul always leads to eventual destruction. Why would she put herself in the position to drive him away or put him in danger?

**And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?**  
**This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?**

"Sergeant Calhoun?" Ralph asked, barely missing tripping over the severed head of a Cybug. She turned to him.

"Yes, Wreck-it?" She turned to him, cracking a small smile. Too small for her face as of late.  
**  
Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

"Felix is broken up without you."

"Did he send you here?" She asked, incredulously.

"No. He doesn't know I'm here."

"He'll get over it." Calhoun turned from him, and loaded her gun. Ralph sighed in annoyance.

"Why did you insist on leaving him? Why do you insist on hurting him?" She gave him a look to kill, which made him step back in fear.

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

"YOU THINK THIS ISN'T KILLING ME, TOO? YOU THINK THAT I'M NOT BROKEN UP OVER THIS?! You have no idea what it's like to lose someone you love, much less TWO!" She leaned in towards in, yelling in his face. "Why do I insist upon hurting him?! WHY?! Because staying with him would hurt him more!" She turned her head down to hide the tears. "I don't want to use him to replace my fiance. I don't want him to get caught up in the disaster that I am. I don't want him to get hurt. He can find someone else. I can't."**  
**

**And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go?  
So why don't we go?**

"Sergeant Calhoun, he LOVES you! You can move on. All you have to do is try."

"Brad's written in my code, Wreck-it."

"Felix is written in your heart, Calhoun." Ralph turned, and walked out of the game.

**Ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah**

**This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?**

"Fix-it?" Calhoun asked, finding him sitting on the exit to Sugar Rush.

He wiped his eyes and leapt to his feet, trying to keep the pain out of his voice. "Yes, ma'am?"

She smiled, and grabbed his hand. "We need to talk."


End file.
